1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a hand tool for fastening a locknut of a coaxial cable to a connection screw rod of an electrical connector at an electronic device of a cable TV system. When the hand tool has a socket operating to reach a predetermined torque value, the hand tool may automatically run idle and thereby the locknut of the coaxial cable, received in the socket, has a corner that may be prevented from being damaged.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
CATV (Community antenna television or community access television) is known as cable TV that brings television programs to people throughout the world who are connected to a community antenna. Cable television provides television programs to consumers via radio frequency signals transmitted to televisions through coaxial cables or digital light pulses through fixed optical fibers located on the subscriber's property. In addition to bringing television programs to consumers, cable TV is a good way to interact with the World Wide Web and other new forms of multimedia information and entertainment services.
Further, when a coaxial cable is connected to a signal distributor, a locknut locks the signal connector at the end of the coaxial cable to a mating electrical connector at the signal distributor. During installation, a wrench has a socket for receiving the locknut so as to fasten tight the locknut. However, when a user presses a link of the wrench to rotate the socket for fastening the locknut to the mating electrical connector at the signal distributor, an excessive high pressure may be applied and causes the locknut or the socket to be damaged. When the locknut or the socket starts to wear, the user may be unable to rotate the locknut positively. Thus, this design of wrench is not durable in use.